


Вечер долгого дня

by escuadrilla



Series: Однажды утром [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Character Study, Gen, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Missing Scene, Parent Tony Stark, Tony Stark-centric
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escuadrilla/pseuds/escuadrilla
Summary: Тони возвращается домой после «хрононалёта».
Relationships: Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark
Series: Однажды утром [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663600
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Вечер долгого дня

**Author's Note:**

> В каком-то смысле продолжение цикла [«Тот, кто останется»](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1195585)
> 
> Написано для команды WTF Tony Stark & his kids 2020

Он выехал домой, когда уже совсем стемнело. Вывернув на шоссе, разогнался: домой хотелось нестерпимо, но не проехав и мили, сбросил скорость. Плохая идея — гнать по дороге, когда трясутся руки. 

Перед глазами до сих пор стояли лица, которые Тони никогда не думал увидеть. 

Несколько часов назад он говорил с отцом. Обнимал его — чего не делал, кажется, намного дольше, чем отца не было в живых. 

Видел Джарвиса. Видел таким, каким уже и не помнил: без единого седого волоса. «Когда ваш робот, мастер Тони, выкатился из-под стола и дёрнул Первую леди за подол, у меня прибавилось полсотни седых волос. Крайне надеюсь, что впредь ваши шалости будут стоить мне не более трёх за раз». 

Он видел себя самого. Первая мысль при виде себя была бредовая: «Если он — это я, то я тогда — кто?» 

И видел всех их вместе, ещё до того, как они успели стать для него — почти — семьёй, и перестать ею быть, и стать — определённо — теми, кто разделил с ним риск не вернуться домой сегодня.

…Наташи больше нет. 

Быстро смахнув рукавом что-то мокрое и горячее со щеки, он поудобнее перехватил руль и сосредоточился на дороге. За последний месяц, пока они готовились к «хрононалёту», Тони выучил эти шестьдесят миль наизусть. Фары выхватывали с обочины знакомые автомобили. У поворота на Плезантвилл — красный «Форд», бедняга со свинченными колёсами. Через пару миль, на стоянке заброшенного мотеля — автоцистерна с нарисованной во весь бок шоколадкой. Её он, правда, запомнил ещё с прошлого года, когда возил Морган в Нью-Йорк к окулисту. Они тогда всю оставшуюся дорогу спорили о том, сколько обычных шоколадок в неё бы поместилось, у Морган скоро кончились известные ей числа, они принялись выдумывать несуществующие, вроде «тираннозаврилиона», а Пятница впервые на его памяти рассмеялась. Перед мостом через водохранилище Нью-Кротон скучилось полсотни «легковушек». Таких больших скоплений в окрестностях осталось совсем немного: за эти годы тысячи машин мало-помалу отбуксировали на склады его грузоподъемные дроны, несколько сотен — он сам. Первое время, когда Морган ещё не родилась, это было его главным средством от бессонницы: залезть в Халкбастер и методично убирать автомобили с дорог штатов Нью-Йорк, Коннектикут и Массачусетс. К телам в каждой пятой машине он довольно скоро привык. 

Если у них всё получится, где окажутся люди, которые в момент Щелчка были на дороге? 

А в воздухе? На операционном столе? В объятиях тех, кто успел их оплакать и пытается жить дальше?

В космосе, на пустой планете, в сотнях световых лет от дома?

Если только у них всё получится…

С той минуты, как он запер шесть добытых Камней в вольфрамовом контейнере и вышел из лаборатории, его не оставляло неясное, но назойливое ощущение — будто льдинка, попавшая за шиворот. То ли остро покалывающее нетерпение, то ли пробирающее холодом дурное предчувствие. То ли они собственными руками вставили сегодня нужный кирпичик в покосившееся здание Вселенной, то ли — собственными же руками — вытащили…

Со всем этим он начнёт разбираться завтра. Если конструирование Перчатки и интеграция Камней пойдут по плану, скоро и так всё станет ясно.

Домой Тони приехал к полуночи, но на первом этаже горел свет. В гараж заезжать не стал, оставил машину на улице. Завтра утром — обратно на базу. 

Пеппер выбежала из дома, когда он поднимался на крыльцо. Вместе с ней из дверей навстречу ему ринулся свет, хлынули запахи — горячего хлеба и ягод. Вдруг закружилась голова, ноги перед последней ступенькой налились свинцом, и когда Пеп обняла его, Тони чуть не упал на неё всем весом, удержавшись лишь в последний момент. Он уткнулся ей в шею и закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как ладонь медленно, мерно гладила его по спине. Ничего не говорил, и она ничего не спрашивала. 

…Всё, хватит. Последние три дня, да и раньше он ночевал на базе, чтобы как можно быстрее закончить квантовый тоннель и костюмы для команды, но теперь — хватит. Будет ездить каждый вечер домой, и если это затянет работу — к чёрту. Он всегда был эгоистом, эгоистом и останется.

Поцеловав его в лоб, Пеппер мягко высвободилась из его хватки, взяла за руку и потянула за собой в дом. 

— Я на нервной почве испекла сегодня три пирога. С яблоками, с ревенем и с черникой. И сейчас тебе придётся съесть каждого по куску. 

— Да хоть по два, — Тони уселся на свой стул. Смотрел, как она ставит на плиту чайник, достаёт из шкафа свой алхимический набор склянок с разными травами. — Как наша госпожа Госсекретарь? 

— В первый день всё шло неплохо, я даже удивилась. Приезжал Хэппи с младшими племянниками, взяли её с собой в поход, видели выводок лисят, впечатлений было — сам представь. А вот вчера она спозаранку засела в гараже и отказалась оттуда выходить. Копошилась в разрешённых ящиках, сидела в твоём тракторе. Даже на ночь там осталась, я ей постелила на диванчике. Сегодня вернулись к обычному режиму, — Пеппер высыпала в чайник разноцветные сухие листики и цветы. — Вечером хотела тебя дождаться во что бы то ни стало, заставила меня прочитать ей половину энциклопедии о млекопитающих, но час назад всё-таки заснула. Ты знал, что одних мышей существует триста видов? Триста! Если бы ты застрял в семидесятом, я бы сошла с ума. Кстати, как оно там? 

— Усы у них и правда нелепые. И эти кошмарные брюки… — Поймав её взгляд, Тони скорчил рожу из арсенала Морган, когда ей что-то было не по нраву. Пеппер прыснула, стопка блюдец у неё в руках зазвенела. — Если бы я застрял в семидесятом, я бы лучше удавился, чем такое носить. Только сначала сходил бы на какой-нибудь скандальный концерт «Элис Купер», они как раз с того года и начали зажигать по полной программе, с бросанием куриц со сцены и прочим весельем. 

Пеппер сняла салфетку с больших круглых пирогов, стоявших в центре стола, но внезапно её руки замерли.

— Я возилась с тестом, когда Пятница сказала мне: «Они отправились в прошлое», — ровным голосом проговорила Пеппер. — Я выронила скалку, подняла — Пятница говорит: «Вернулись. Все, кроме…», — она запнулась и коротко, едва слышно всхлипнула.

Тони, быстро встав со стула, сгрёб её в охапку. Когда плечи перестали мелко дрожать, усадил за стол, а сам разрезал пироги и разлил по чашкам заварившийся чай.

После ужина Пеппер осталась на кухне, сказав, что немного поработает — мол, за день даже не смогла себя заставить подойти к ноутбуку, а срочных дел накопилось: просмотреть новые заявки в «сентябрьский» фонд, поругаться с китайцами, похвалить медицинский департамент. 

— Давай я возьму заявки… — начал было Тони, но Пеппер перебила:

— Ты — отдыхай. Кажется, я оставила ночник у Морган включённым. Как заглянешь к ней, выключи, пожалуйста.

Поднявшись на второй этаж, Тони тихо прошёл в конец коридора и шагнул в приоткрытую дверь детской. Ночник-глобус горел, а Морган спала, широко раскинув руки, будто собиралась взлететь. В ногах спуталось одеяло. С одного бока, опасно перевесившись через край кровати, лежала плюшевая белка в узорчатом вязаном свитере — ручная работа Пеппер. С другого — неказистый деревянный паровозик, который они с Морган смастерили в гараже из разного хлама перед его отъездом. 

На цыпочках подойдя к кровати, Тони перегнулся через зелёные в разноцветный горох ноги, чтобы спасти белку от падения, — и вдруг ноги взметнулись вверх, а его плечо крепко обхватили ладошки. 

— Ты окружён! Немедленно капитулируй! — раздался восторженный шёпот над ухом. 

В знак признания своего полного поражения Тони рухнул поперёк постели. Морган коротко взвизгнула и навалилась сверху. Почувствовав, как маленькие пальцы защекотали ему бока, Тони аккуратно стряхнул её с себя и сел на кровати. Морган забралась к нему на колени, обвила руками шею и наконец притихла. 

Ей скоро будет пять, а Тони так до конца и не привык к этому. К чистой и безусловной радости, с которой Морган встречала его, даже когда он отъезжал на полчаса за продуктами в ближайший городок. 

— Ну как, ты нашёл в прошлом важные штуки? — тихо спросила Морган.

— Нашёл, — ответил Тони. — Все до единой. 

— А динозавров видел? 

— Нет, это было совсем недалёкое прошлое. 

— А рыцарей? 

— Не-а. 

— Ну хотя бы Эйнштейна? 

— Тоже нет, — развёл руками Тони, и прежде чем сообразил, что знать подробности ей ни к чему, уже проговорил вслух: — Зато я видел твоего дедушку, представляешь?

— Ух ты! — воскликнула Морган. Она отпустила его шею, и личико с широко распахнутыми глазами оказалось прямо перед ним: — Ты рассказал дедушке Говарду про меня? А бабушку Марию тоже видел? А что вы делали? Что-нибудь строили, да? Летающую машину? Робота? Или нет: космический корабль? 

— Мы столкнулись случайно, и я просто проводил дедушку на парковку, — Тони, по приобретённой привычке, выбрал для ответа лишь один из пулемётной очереди вопросов. 

— Эх, никакой фантазии, — Морган сдвинула брови укоризненным «домиком». — В следующий раз возьми меня с собой. И маму давай возьмём!

— Однажды — непременно. Расскажи-ка лучше, чем ты занималась сегодня. 

— Ты меняешь предмет дискуссии, — прищурилась Морган, но потом великодушно улыбнулась. — Ладно. Утром мы с Дубиной убрались в гараже. У тебя там валялось всякое, я разложила по местам. Потом помогала маме сажать клубнику. После обеда мы поехали в Вудбери, я вернула в библиотеку три книжки и взяла пять. Ой! — глаза вспыхнули. — В библиотеке я познакомилась с Майклом и его бабушкой. Он на год старше меня и страшно много знает про животных, а бабушка у него — зоолог. По воскресеньям она ведёт кружок для детей и сказала, что я тоже могу приходить. А вечером я ждала тебя. Мы с Пятницей играли в «города» и я выиграла, потом мама читала мне новую книжку, а потом я заснула… — Морган привалилась к нему и зевнула, — то есть, лежала в засаде. 

— Ну ничего себе, — Тони округлил глаза. — Столько всего успела.

— День был долгий-долгий, — сонно протянула Морган и зевнула шире. Просунув руку под коленки, Тони приподнял её и, привстав, переложил на кровать. Поправил одеяло, переставил паровозик на тумбочку, нашёл за кроватью упавшую-таки белку и вложил Морган в протянутые руки.

— Пап, так здорово, что дедушка на самом деле не умер. 

Чёртовы камни, чёртова квантовая физика, чёртов его язык.

— Это было прошлое, Морган. Пятьдесят лет назад. 

— Но ты же видел дедушку сегодня? — она пожала плечами. — Значит, он есть. 

Морган повозилась, устраивая голову на подушке. Он поцеловал её, пригладил растрепавшиеся волосы и выключил ночник. Сделал шаг к двери, но услышал за спиной тихий голос: 

— Пап, а я умру? 

Давешний холодок впился в спину иглой. Он резко развернулся. Морган, подперев кулаком щёку, внимательно, но спокойно смотрела на него. Такой возраст, напомнил он себе. Время вопросов. На прошлой неделе Морган спросила, откуда берутся дети. На этот случай у них с Пеппер даже заготовлен был одинаковый ответ — Пеп называет это «сверить показания». Но в то утро она была в офисе, сам он — на базе, Хэппи, сидевший с Морган, отвечать отказался наотрез, и отдуваться пришлось Пятнице, о чём она, разумеется, сообщила. 

А этот вопрос даже не пришёл им в голову.

— Как и все, однажды, — наконец ответил Тони. — Но очень, очень нескоро. 

— Я вдруг возьму и превращусь в пыль, как Исчезнувшие? 

Он вернулся к кровати, присел на корточки, чтобы оказаться с Морган вровень, и как можно твёрже произнёс:

— Нет. Это исключено. 

— А как тогда? 

Тони бросил беспомощный взгляд в окно. Над зазубренной кромкой леса висела яркая полная луна, и почему-то на ней не было написано ни единого ответа. 

— Представь, что жизнь — это долгий-предолгий день. Такой, как у тебя сегодня, только в тысячи раз длиннее. Представила? — Морган серьёзно кивнула. — За этот день ты успеешь сделать столько всего, что ты даже вообразить не сможешь. Заведёшь много друзей, увидишь самые разные места, выучишь всех животных на свете, половину увидишь сама и перегладишь, — Морган улыбнулась и мечтательно закрыла глаза, а когда открыла вновь, в них уже возвращался сон. — Может быть, ты даже полетишь в космос и откроешь сотню-другую новых видов. И после всего этого, очень и очень нескоро, просто наступит вечер. А вечером все устают от дел и хотят поскорее уснуть. 

— А что будет потом? 

«Ничего», — ответил бы Тони, если бы Морган была постарше. И если бы сам он не был знаком с богами и колдунами, если бы не оказался сегодня в собственном прошлом, если бы не держал в руке камешек, в котором заключены триллионы душ. Духов? Сознаний?.. 

— А потом будет что-нибудь ещё. Но что именно — никто не знает. 

— Даже ты? 

— Даже я, — улыбнулся он. — А теперь — спи. 

— Не хочу спать, — пробормотала Морган и закрыла глаза, а через несколько секунд уже ровно сопела. 

Выйдя из комнаты, Тони направился было в спальню, но остановился у лестницы. Снизу доносились мелодичные ругательства на шанхайском диалекте. Надо бы лечь пораньше, выспаться — последние сутки продлились на несколько часов больше положенного, а завтра придётся хорошо соображать, но сна не было ни в одном глазу. Он спустился в гостиную. Пеппер сидела на спинке дивана и болтала босой ногой. Заметив его, она отняла телефон от уха и беззвучно проговорила: «Ещё пять минут». 

Тони сжевал на кухне кусок яблочного пирога, запил стаканом клюквенного морса — Скотт предупреждал, что после квантовых скачков ещё сутки будет тянуть на кислое, — и вышел на крыльцо. Немного постоял, вдыхая запах ночных фиалок, которые распустились в подвесных горшках. Поёжился — ночи всё ещё были прохладными, — но спустился и пошёл к причалу. 

Дойдя до самого края, он сел на доски и свесил ноги над водой. Сбоку от него возвышалась горка округлых гладких камешков — Морган везде их собирала. 

Луна висела прямо над озером. Золотистая дорожка, на которой замерли, едва покачиваясь, две спящие утки, была словно нарисована кистью на чёрном холсте. Листья прибрежной травы не шевелились. Ни ветра, ни единого звука.

Это место вдруг показалось ему ещё более невероятным, чем всё то, что случилось сегодня. Почудилось, что застывший пейзаж вот-вот поблекнет и под ним проступит бесцветная сетка, будто под картинкой, смоделированной в М.О.Р.Г.е. Протянув руку, он нащупал камешек побольше и бросил, размахнувшись, в воду. Раздался громкий плеск. Утки встрепенулись, под мостиком заквакали лягушки. Из леса протяжно ухнуло.

Просто долгий-долгий день.

Тони откинулся на доски, заложил руки под голову и стал разглядывать звёзды, видя в далёких раскалённых шарах то напоминание о поражении, то затаённую надежду, то заставку из любимых фильмов одного мальчишки с большими планами на будущее, то созвездия, которые обещал показать Морган, когда ночи станут тёплыми. А скоро услышал мягкие шаги сзади, и голос позвал:

— Идём домой.


End file.
